


Need

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Embrace, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, French Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Passion, Season 2, Spoilers, Tension, Vulnerability, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: He was a married man. She couldn't go and seek his affection even if there was a mutual need for it





	Need

“Thank you Nathalie. You’re too good, too kind to me.”

This closeness overwhelmed her: the scent of his cologne that wafted against her nostrils, the stiffness of his coiled hair prickling against her temples, the warmth of his ear upon her lips as she parted them to exhale. A light pressure weighted down the hand on his chest. She opened her eyes and glanced down to see Gabriel’s free hand on top of hers. His knuckles bent, the tips of his fingers kneading into her skin to press her palm down even further to feel the rhythm of his heartbeat. The silver of his wedding ring gave off an unnatural glow under the room’s fluorescent lights. He tilted his head to face her and smiled though tears trickled down his cheeks. 

“I knew from the start that I could trust you. You didn’t have to stay by my side during my time of need, but you did.”

The heavy sensation inside her chest struggled to process what he had said. She could feel it shake as the emotions that had tumbled about for so long struggling to free itself from the confines that had long held it down and spring out as words. 

_I would stay by your side forever and more. You mean the world to me. I love you._

But restraint roped her words in. With a tug, she fell back, her grip against him now loose. Her lips jutted out against his ear again and opened to whisper:

“I _want_ to help you Gabriel.”

Her arms slid as his body turned. Her hands now empty, grasped at thin air, before she was enveloped into another embrace and they settled at the curve of his back. His glasses rested her shoulder. The thinness of his free hand cradled her cheek with a stroke. His head leaned in, so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath against her mouth and chin. His watery blue eyes shook before gazing at her in desperation.

“Sometimes I think I’d be lost without you.”

The looseness of his hand on her cheek suddenly tightened. The edge of his glasses scraped against the fabric of her blazer as it slipped from his fingers. Her eyes widened with surprise. Air clogged up in her throat and rattled about in a failed attempt to resonate as sound. 

“I _need_ you Nathalie.”

The glasses fell to the floor with a clang.

His lips were pressed firmly against hers. Her heart pounding, Nathalie’s arms tightened around him. Her own lips crashed against his’. Parted to match the intensity of his kiss. Her heart fluttered. The world spun.

“No,” her lips grazed against his’ with a shudder. “ I’m the one who needs _you._ ”

Nathalie pulled in. Fingers crept up his neck and wove into his hair. Head tilted with another gasp as Gabriel’s tongue pried her lips apart. Her fingers clenched. Jaw relaxed as Gabriel’s tongue darted into her mouth. Her lips rolled. Slid with a vibration that sent a tingling numbness wash over her. Her torso puffed forward, waist swaying back and forth against the back of the chair. A pull forward. His hand clutching at her blazer. He _moaned._

The guttural sound came again as Gabriel’s lips trailed across from the corner of her mouth over to her neck. He buried his face in it, hand that clutched her cheek guided her head over towards him.

“Oh Nathalie. Oh god, you’re exactly _like_ her,” Gabriel breathed onto her skin.

Nathalie’s eyes were open. Her lips pursed out and goosebumps prickled where Gabriel’s lips had puckered up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the hand on her shoulder loosen. It flattened, then curved again, heel facing down, thumb tracing the area where her clavicle lay to slide—

And just as quickly as passion swept over them, shock froze them in place. Nathalie pulled back with a jolt. Her fingers shot up to press against her mouth, noticing how sensitive they felt to the touch. Gabriel’s hand hovered midair and tensed in the same cupped position before he let his hand fall by his side. 

Their eyes met. A different kind of numbness kept Nathalie in place as she felt the color drain from her cheeks. She blinked and rapidly turned her head away.

“Sir I—“ She started, flustered.

Her eyes darted down to the floor

“Your glasses!” She quickly crouched down to retrieve it. 

She delicately picked up the glasses and held them up for a quick once over. The lens were dusty. Without thinking, she breathed onto them before wiping them down with her sleeve.

Nathalie got to her feet and adjusted her posture.

“Here sir,” she handed the glasses to him.

Gabriel took them without a word. His eyes squinted as he raised them up to his face and put them on.

Nathalie resumed her place behind him, hands behind her back as she attempted to read the expression on his face. He had put on his usual stoic glare, a mask she knew that he used to hide how he truly felt. It was then that her actions hit her. She had committed the unthinkable. Her boss was a married man. She couldn’t go and seek affection from him even if there was a mutual need for it. 

She shamefully hung her head as Gabriel rose to his feet. He took a few steps before he stopped to face the door.

“Nathalie?”

“Yes sir?” She raised her head. 

“Tell Gorilla to prepare the car. I am going down to the show to see Adrien.”

“Yes sir.”

“And Nathalie?”

He looked back at her. His expression softened.

“Please accompany me. I don’t want to be alone.”

And with that, he exited the room.

Nathalie stared, dumbfounded at the space where he had stood. Her hand raised and caressed her lips, her cheek that burned with the same warmth that had taken over her only minutes earlier. 

“As you wish _Gabriel._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> And it took over 2 long slutty years before Yours Truly actually tagged a fic as GabeNath


End file.
